


The F Word

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deal with a Trickster god, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a deal with Loki to stop him terrorising the city.  Bucky decides to re-negotiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, the Avengers movie never happened. Loki is a small time villain that terrorises New York, but doesn't kill people.

Tony hovered over Central Park in the Iron Man suit and sighed. A herd of magical elephants was running around knocking over trees and chasing people. This was kinda his fault he thought as he tried to pin-point Loki amongst the chaos.

Each of the Avengers had developed their own ways of dealing with Loki. He wasn't really dangerous, more of a pain in the ass, although he did quite a lot of property damage and terrified plenty of people.

Tony's method of dealing with him was distraction. Loki had a great grasp of the English language but there were still words that escaped him. Tony was working his way through the alphabet, teaching Loki one new word for each letter. Last time it had been elephants. This time he was going to have to stay away from mammals.

He spotted Loki and flew over, dropping down in front of him as his faceplate slid away. “Very funny.” He grumped, glaring at Loki who laughed. “So I guess you want a new word to make this stop then?”

Loki grinned. “I believe we are up to the letter F, Tony. Although I already know the meaning of your favourite F word.”

“Fuck off.” Tony growled and Loki giggled.

“Yes, like I said. I know the meaning of that one, both literally and figuratively. So try for something better.” He smirked at Tony.

Tony was racking his brains trying to come up with something that couldn't be used to terrorise the people of New York. Fox? No. Flamingo? No. It had to be a word Loki didn't already know... and then he had it and it was out of his mouth before he had time to think.

The moment he said it he wished he could take it back. This was gonna be bad. Loki tilted his head the way he always did when Tony came up with a word he didn't know. He pursed his lips, nodded and then was gone. The elephants disappearing too. Tony groaned. He was gonna regret this one.

He blasted back into the air and headed back for the tower. Bucky was in his penthouse when he got back in. “How'd it go?” He asked.

“Elephants.” Tony sighed throwing himself down on the sofa beside him.

Bucky passed him his mug of coffee. “Real or magical?”

Tony took a sip of the coffee. “Magical, but try explaining that to a small child. I would have been in serious shit if I'd just started blasting them.”

“You got rid of them though?” Bucky took back the mug and took a sip himself.

“I got rid of Loki. He took the elephants with him.” Tony sighed.

“Good enough.” Bucky grinned. “Hungry?” He handed the coffee mug back to Tony and stood from the sofa heading for the kitchen.

“Quit mothering me, Barnes.” Tony huffed a laugh.

“Won't.” Bucky chuckled. “You can't be trusted to look after yourself.”

Tony stared at the retreating back of his friend and shook his head. Sure Loki was going to make trouble for him that was a given, but not until his next turn on the rota.

Thor was always the next scheduled to take on Loki after Tony. He never caused enough mischief that it took more than one of the avengers to deal with him, so they all took turns. It was two days later before Thor was called to deal with him.

When he was done, he dropped in on Tony. “My brother wishes to speak with you.”

“Well, I'll catch him on the next go round.” Tony stated.

“He does not wish to wait that long. Although, if you insist, he says he will go through the rota in two days.” Thor shrugged and handed him a piece of paper on which an address was scrolled along with a time.

“Tonight?” Tony asked. Thor nodded. “Did he say why?”

“He told me it was a matter of linguistics.” Thor shrugged. “What have you been up to with him?”

Tony shook his head. “I have no idea.” Inwardly he was groaning. This was coming back to bite him far sooner than he thought it would.

Later that evening Tony donned the Iron Man suit and Jarvis plotted him a course to the address Loki had given him. It was an abandoned warehouse. Tony was purposely five minutes late.

“You're late.” Loki growled when he dropped down through a caved in section of roof and rolled back his faceplate.

“Actually, I'm early. Since it's not my turn to deal with you yet.” Tony smirked at him defiantly.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony before breaking into a smirk of his own. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about that delicious new word of yours.”

Tony groaned internally. He knew it. “What of it?”

“I looked it up.” Loki grinned stepping towards Tony in a very predatory fashion. “I have to say however.” He placed his hand on Tony's metal shoulder, trailed his fingers behind him as he walked around him. “I was not very informed by the definitions.” He stopped when he was back in front of Tony again and tilted his head to stare at him.

“So?” Tony breathed trying to keep his voice steady. There was something very unnerving about the way Loki was looking at him.

“So, I think you should teach me.” Loki grinned, leaning towards him and placing his hand over Tony's metal covered chest.

Tony's teeth clenched, but he prised them apart. He swallowed hard, before opening his mouth to explain. “Well.” He began. “When two people...”

“Oh, no,” Loki grinned, tapping his fingers on the Iron Man suit. “I said teach me, Tony. Not tell me.”

Tony jerked in surprise and gaped at Loki. “You want me to what?”

Loki grinned at him. “You heard me, Tony. Out of that suit.”

“I don't think so.” Tony stammered, heart pounding in his chest.

“If you don't. I'll destroy this city, piece by piece until you beg me to let you.” Loki sneered, leaning right up against the suit.

“You want me to trade my ass for this city?” Tony growled. Anger replacing the fear.

“A small price to pay for peace wouldn't you say?” Loki grinned. “Think of it as taking one for the team.” He laughed. “I do so love that expression.”

Tony stepped back from him. “What exactly are you suggesting here?” He knew better than to make a deal with Loki, without being very sure of the specifics. It wasn't the devil that was in the details, it was a certain trickster god instead.

“A simple trade.” Loki clasped his hands innocently behind his back as he watched Tony watch him. “Your body, in exchange for me not causing any more chaos.”

Tony gaped at him while his brain spun on the suggestion. This was ridiculous. Was he really going to whore himself out to buy the city some relief from the chaos Loki wrought.

“Tick, tock.” Loki sang. “If you don't like my offer, I've got a city to burn.”

“You're insane.” Tony growled.

Loki laughed. “Oh, yes, but I promise to make it worth your while.”

Tony couldn't believe he was even considering this but as Loki began to start looking impatient, he rolled back the suit and stepped out of it. “If you hurt me. The deal is off.”

Loki strolled around behind him and trailed his hand lightly down his spine. “Relax Tony.” He whispered in his ear. “I read all about 'foreplay' and I can assure you I'll get the hang of it with your help.”


	2. Worth it

It had been three months since Tony had made his deal with Loki and the city was loving the lack of chaos. Tony however was starting to fray around the edges. Loki would call him whenever he was feeling in the mood for chaos and Tony had to drop everything and go and meet him. It was getting harder and harder to keep disappearing every time his cellphone rang. The Avengers had no idea what was going on. They were just glad that Loki seemed to have given up on chaos. Only Thor seemed to think there was something suspicious about it, but he had no idea that Tony was involved.

Bucky was the one to notice Tony was acting strangely. The way he flinched every time his 'phone rang. The way he kept disappearing randomly and always came back looking tired and twitchy. The way he froze any time someone touched him despite the fact that he had always been the affectionate sort.

Bucky cornered him one evening in the penthouse. “You okay?” He asked.

“Sure, sure.” Tony muttered, not looking at him.

Bucky placed his hand on Tony's chin and tilted his head up to look at him. “You don't look okay.”

Tony sighed. “I'm fine, Buck, honestly. Just a little stressed is all. Not been sleeping too well.”

Bucky pulled Tony towards him and into a hug. Tony's whole body tensed. “There's more to it than that.” He murmured into Tony's hair. “You used to like it when I hugged you. Now I feel like I'm hugging the Iron Man suit.”

Tony sighed his arms coming up to wrap around Bucky. “You've always been too damn perceptive.” He huffed.

Bucky took a half step back from him and looked him in the eye. “Only where you're concerned.” He lowered his head and kissed Tony. Tony melted against him, this was something he really wanted. This was a touch he had craved but thought he could never have. Bucky turned and led him towards the bedroom.

The following morning, Tony awoke in Bucky's arms and wanted to scream in frustration. This was what he had wanted for as long as he had known Bucky, but his deal with Loki was going to destroy it.

He untangled himself carefully from Bucky's arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there, hands over his face, elbows on his knees.

He felt Bucky shift behind him, a hand coming out to touch his shoulder. “Hey.” Bucky whispered, shifting closer to Tony. “Is something wrong?”

Tony lifted his face from his hands and turned to look back at Bucky. “Oh, Buck. I'm so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Bucky asked confused. He sat up and positioned himself behind Tony, his legs down the outside of Tony's and pulled Tony's back flush to his chest. “Tell me.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Tony and pinning him in place.

So Tony told him. He told him about his deal with Loki. He told him that was why he kept sneaking off. He told him that was why he couldn't be with Bucky, even though he really wanted to be and he told him worst of all, that he didn't really hate being with Loki as much as he should.

Bucky for his part, held Tony tightly and said nothing for a long time after Tony had stopped talking. “Say something, please.” Tony begged at last.

Bucky sighed. “I get it Tony.” He said at last. “I get why you made the deal. I even get how you could kinda enjoy it, despite hating Loki. I'm not going to make you choose. I want to be with you, Tony.”

Tony twisted to face him. “You're serious?” He demanded.

“Yes, Tony.” Bucky gave him a small smile. “You're worth it. If I have to share you with a crazed god then so be it. At least I get you willingly and in a nice comfy bed.”

Tony grinned for the first time since before the deal and pushed Bucky back on the bed, crawling over him. “I think I love you, Barnes.”

“I love you too, Stark.” Bucky chuckled as Tony slid into him.


	3. A New Deal

“Can you hurry it up back there.” Tony huffed turning his head to look back at Loki.

Loki glared at him. “Why, do you have somewhere better to be?”

“Yeah, he has a date with me.” Bucky chuckled strolling into view.

“Bucky, what the hell are you doing here?” Tony squeaked in surprise.

Bucky crossed over to them and grinned an evil grin at Loki. “I came to teach Loki a new word.”

Loki and Tony both gaped at Bucky who laughed.

“I know you guys were technically only up the the letter G, but I'm thinking you won't mind if we skip ahead to S. Do you know what the word, sub means Loki?”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Bucky who continued talking as he prowled closer to Loki. “It's what I do for Tony.” He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, trailing his fingers down his spine. “What Tony does for you.” His fingers reached Loki's ass and dug into the flesh. “And what you, are going to do for me.”

Loki's eyes went wide and he twisted his head to look back at Bucky who was now standing very close behind him, caressing his ass. “Why would I do that?” He gasped.

“Simple.” Bucky grinned, leaning forward to nip at Loki's ear. “You want to keep doing what you're doing with Tony, but Tony is mine. If you want me to share. There has to be something in it for me.”

“That wasn't the deal.” Loki groaned as Bucky nudged a finger against his hole.

“This is a new deal.” Bucky chuckled. “You game?”

“Tick, tock.” Tony chuckled and Loki moaned as Bucky's finger slid into him, making his cock twitch inside Tony.

“Yes, fine, damn it.” Loki snarled. “Fuck me, Barnes. While I take your pet apart.”

Bucky chuckled and used his metal hand to unfasten his jeans. “Thought so.”


End file.
